


I Think He’s Wearing Me Down

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Damaging Wind, F/M, Fear, Hiding, Hugging, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Phobia, Returning Home, Romance, Storms, Thunderstorms, Tickling, Wind - Freeform, closet, crashing, prank, scared, sleeping, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: When windstorms hit her environment, Shirakage Mouse cowers and curls up in a ball like Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club. Of course, she’d be the only one who knows what this summary is talking about, seeing as no one from Danger Mouse’s Anthro Furry controlled universe would understand.Shirakage confided her fear of damaging windstorms to Penfold earlier, and DM had to find out about it from him when they returned home from a mission on a windy, stormy night.
Relationships: Danger Mouse/OC





	I Think He’s Wearing Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember the reason why I didn’t post this story on Fanfiction.Net after I wrote it all up back in 2017. Only DeviantArt.com has it posted. Strange.

**“I Think He’s Wearing Me Down”**

I might not remember my birth parents as an infant. But I remembered the loud shaking and chaos of the earthquake in Japan that took their lives. Even as a young adult female white mouse, I wasn’t afraid of thunderstorms that brought rain, thunder and lightning wherever I was in the world. But I was afraid of tornadoes, which would rarely be seen alongside severe thunderstorm weather patterns.

My adoptive cousin, Jeopardy Mouse knows that I grew up to be just as fearless as her. But she would always be there for me if anything troubled me. I, Shirakage Mouse, have only told one other person besides her that I get nervous during bad thunderstorms. And right now, he’s helping his best friend, and my boyfriend, save the world again from whatever stupid hell is raining madness nearby.

The storm outside DM’s Danger flat HQ could be heard from my hiding place in one of DM’s wardrobe closets. A heavy downpour with loud thunder had me flinching and whimpering occasionally. It felt like it had been 50 minutes or forever since DM and Pen-chan had left. Where were they? I’m _this_ close to crying now.

_“Ahh…AH-CHOO!!”_

I blinked in surprise as I heard Nezu-chan sneeze outside his closed bedroom door. Then I heard Penfold giggling too.

_“Snf._ It’s not funny, Penfold,” Danger Mouse stated with displeasure in his tone. _“Ugh._ Taking a short nap after that brief mission was a mistake. I mean, how was I supposed to know that Danger Sheep would pull a prank on me which involved super gluing a pepper coated mustache to my face?! _Heh…heh…ACHOO!!”_

An image of the Great Danger Mouse sneezing on and off with an itchy and stupid looking mustache to his face, suddenly lit up in my head. I giggled impulsively, perhaps even a bit too loudly.

“Oh, Good Grief. Did you think she heard us, Penfold?” I heard DM say nervously outside the room. _“Snf. Hehheh_ …oh no. _Ahh-hek’shuu!!”_

“Bless you,” Penfold said while laughing quietly. “Chief, I think Shirakage needs you right now.”

I heard Nezu-chan sniffle thickly. “But I can’t let her see me like this! She once said that I always look stupid whenever I disguise myself in fake beards, mustaches, inorganic appliances and office supplies.”

“Trust me. I’ll tell you something about her that might change your mind.”

It got quiet for a moment until I heard, “Penfold!! Why haven’t you told me that when we were heading home!!? And of all the days the Professor had to be away at her home while my darling, Shirakage Mouse is scared and shaking from a- _a-CHHHUUUU!!!”_

Right after Danger Mouse sneezed again, a loud boom of thunder from outside the building made me whimper out a small cry. Even with my eyes shut tight from fear, I heard the electronic door slid open, followed by arush of footsteps getting louder to my hiding spot.

“Shirakage-San.”

My face was still buried into my knees since I was hugging them to my chest. “You’re home,” I said sadly. “I…heard you and Penfold outside the room.” I attempted to raise my head from my knees. But he stopped me from doing so.

“Wait. I-I’m not ready for you to see me just yet. _Hehh_ …hang on. _Heh’KSHUU!!”_

“Bless you,” I said as a smile formed on my frightened face. “Will you sit next to me, Nezu-chan? I missed you today.”

_“Snff._ Sure.”

I heard him move over to my left and sensed him sitting down beside me. He sniffled a few more times, earning my curiosity to triumph over fear. I raised my head up to look at him and blinked blankly as my inner thoughts were in disbelief.

Danger Mouse’s face was in a presneeze state, his jaw slacking and his lower right eyelid squinting shut. _“huh’hh…”_

“Nezu-chan,” I said as I curled my lips together to keep myself from smiling. “Isn’t that the same fake mustache you used when you impersonated yourself as a bad guy to win a bad guy contest and gain access to Greenback’s paradise hideout getaway?”

He rubbed a finger between his nose and the black mustache that was indeed glued underneath his nostrils. _“Snff_ …y-yes. And the pepper Danger Sheep coated it with is itching my nose mercilessly. _Uh…huhh…uh’huhh…”_

I giggled at how silly he looked as he struggled to fight off another persistent sneeze taking hold of his will power. “I take it that Danger Sheep is still jealous that I chose you over him,” I assumed with a fond smirk.

_“Snf, snf, snrrff!”_ He managed a slight nod in my direction before his chest puffed up with more shaky gasps. _“Uh…heuhh…hh!-hh!-hhuh-?!”_

I blushed at how his presneeze breathing was turning me on when I should still be shivering in fear over the storm outside. “Do you need help finding relief for your agony, Sweets?”

“Yes, _snff_ …please, Shira-San. I… _hh…hheh…”_

I blushed like a girl in love, then smiled. “Ok. Just keep your eye closed.” I got out the flashlight that I always keep with me during bad thunderstorms while I’d sit in my hiding place in the dark. I turned it on and shone the bright light into his face, triggering a photic reflex to overpower the stuck sneeze in his nose. With one last sharp gasp, he snapped forward with a gale force fit of rapid sneezes.

_“Gaaassssppp…AESCHtsh! - ATSCHuh! - ‘TSCHh’TSCHngh’ **HNGTSH** h!!”_

“God bless you, Danger Mouse.” I beamed hungrily at him as he continued to sneeze on and off.

_“Ahh…aeh’NXGHh! Heh…’h’nNGXh!- ‘nxgh!-ah! - ‘ **HXXX** nkt!”_

I heard him groan tiredly and sniffle with a woozy “Oh, Dear…” before he started another round of sneezes. _“Ahh…hh’AE **SCH** huh! AESCH!-eish!- ‘eish!- ‘eish!- ‘esh!- ‘sh! - - -!”_

“Breathe, DM, breathe,” I coaxed him gently as I raised my perfume sprayed wrist against his dripping nose.

_“Hh…heaahh…!- **AH’EGHSCH** ooh!!”_ That final big sneeze made the mustache go flying off from the tip of his snout to the other side of his wardrobe. _“Snffle._ Oh, Gosh,” he wheezed from the lack of oxygen.

“Goodness, Nezu,” I said in awe. “Danger Sheep must have used a very potent scent of pepper that’s sensitive to your sense of smell.”

_“Hahhhuuh_ …n-not done… _yuhh_ -yet…” DM breathed shakily as he fumbled about for a handkerchief. _“AESHuh! - ASCHhuh! Heh…’hTSCH-tshh-tg **SCH** h!”_

“Bless you,” I said once his sneezing fit finally quieted down. I laughed lightly when he rested his exhausted head on my shoulder, groaning in a fatigued stuffy voice. “My poor, cute mouse of a man. You’re all sneezed out, huh.”

DM blushed slightly out of embarrassment and averted his gaze from my bedroom eyes. “I’mb… _’hnxgh!_ …I’mb a real catch to you whedn I get like this, am I not?”

I kissed his cheek and tickled underneath his chin. He giggled and tried to raise his head away from me. “Hehaha! Sh-Shira-San, please. You know I’m very ticklish.”

I giggled a second time and nuzzled his still dampened nose with my own. “That’s one of the many things that make you so irresistible for me to devour of you, cutie.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind had picked up later in the night as I was trying to fall asleep in DM’s bed. Even though I know that the Danger Flat was the most secure place in the world to protect me from any natural disaster, I still couldn’t help but cower and whimper every time the wind howled with its powerful gusts.

A slight, lighter smile lit up my face when I remembered the WGSA sleeping next to me. He snored softly, and drool had soaked the spot on his comforter right underneath his lower jaw. I envied him, but his bravery and happy go lucky nature was the reason why I loved him. I cuddled close to him, feeling more confident that I might fall asleep soon myself.

My subconsciousness’ sense of hearing kicked in when I heard a very strong gust of wind outside. It caused something to crash onto a car, setting off a noisy disturbance of alertness and panic in me. As the random car’s alarm went off, I half whimpered out a scream and gripped onto the closest thing which I was sleeping next to.

I trembled like a little kid until the object that I was clinging to grunted itself awake. “Um, Shirakage, my Dear,” his voice strained itself to sound sweet while under my bear hug strength. “Bit tight.” Then he gagged out a gasp. “Correction: Too tight...can’t breathe....”

I realized who I was accidentally squeezing to death and separated myself from him to give him back his air. “Gomen na sai, Danger Mouse-kun. Are you alright? I was just a little high strung again.”

After he recovered his breath, DM activated his eyepatch for a few moments, then smiled at me. “It’s alright. The outdoor security cameras of HQ recorded a piece of flying debris falling onto a car across the street from here. You’re still safe, Shirakage.”

He spread his arm out over my pillow’s side of the bed. But I didn’t comply towards his caring gesture. His face was failing to hide a smarting expression of a physical injury unknown to my knowledge.

“Did I hurt you too much, Nezu-chan?” I asked him hesitantly. “I told you to never hide any news from me about you getting injured whenever you’re out on urgent missions.”

He grimaced sheepishly. “I assure you, there isn’t much for you to fret over this time. One of my ribs is a bit bruised from an exciting fight with the Baron. Naturally, I defeated him. But he only struck me once. Your frightened hug just seemed to have put pressure on that sore spot, though. But honestly, I’m fine.”

I relaxed with relief, and encouraged myself to lie down next to him again. DM snaked his arm around my shoulders while I leaned my head onto his right one. “I’m guessing that I won’t be able to tickle your upper body and belly until you’ve healed enough,” I suggested playfully, tracing one of my fingers lightly across his chest.

He immediately stiffened under my sensitive touch, muffling a stifled giggle into his other palm and turning away to his left. “I’ll hold you to keep that concerned suggestion of yours a promise then, Love.” He snickered back a high toned snort. “Besides, I do not wish to disturb Penfold’s sleep with my laughing tonight.”

I smiled gently and kissed his throat. “Sorry. Can’t resist how adorable your laughter is to me.” My eyes began to feel heavy as my small snout took in his scent. It’s amazing how alluring a man-er, male mouse’s scent can envelop my sense of logic, once I get used to it.

I yawned audibly as I failed to stifle the noise from DM’s ears. He smirked fondly at me. “Get some sleep, Shira-San,” he coaxed me sweetly. “Stress and anxiety won’t do your beauty rest any good.” He kissed my forehead and I allowed sleep to take me for the night.


End file.
